Macavity the Mystery Cat (Song)/French
The French lyrics for "Macavity the Mystery Cat". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "Le sinistre Macavity" Macavity est un mystère Un mystère insondable C'est le félin le plus pervers L'incarnation du diable On ne peut plus compter ses victimes La police est aux abois Et quand on découvre le crime Macavity n'est pas là Macavity, Macavity, il n'y a qu'un Macavity Toutes les lois il a brisé Même celles de la gravité Ses pouvoirs de lévitation Nous laissent tout pantois Quand la police entre en action Macavity n'est pas là On peut fouiller les poubelles Ou regarder sur les toits Mais Macavity c'est fait la belle Macavity n'est pas là Macavity a le poil roux C'est vrai qu'il a un charme fou Ce prince de la pégre Son regard est celui d'un loup Un regard qui dérange Ebouriffé, des poils partout, une tignasse orange Sa tête oscille de gauche à droite, on croirait un serpent Et quand vous pensez qu'il sommeille, c'est là qu'il vous surprend Macavity, Macavity, il n'y a qu'un Macavity Le chat le plus dépravé Un monstre de duplicité On peut l'croiser sur une gouttière Ou dans quelque dèbarras Dès que le crime est découvert Macavity n'est pas là Il est respectable...apparemment! Il triche, aux cartes, souvent! Aucune empreinte de lui, pas le moindre indice Au bureau de police Quand on étrangle une poule Ou que l'on casse une ampoule Si on dérobe du lait Ou qu'un objet disparait Dès qu'une verriére éclate Ou qu'on déchire des draps Pas la moindre trace de patte Macavity n'est pas là! Macavity, Macavity, il n'y a qu'un Macavity On a jamias connu un chat Plus charmeur et plus scélérat Toujours un alibi en poche Et même deux ou trois Mais dès que la police approche Macavity n'est pas là Il a bien sûr des complices C'est pas possible autrement Moi je pense à Mungojerrie Moi je pense à Châtelune Ils ne sont que les agents De leur généralissime Les comparses de ce forban Le Napoléon du Crime Macavity, Macavity, il n'ya a qu'un Macavity Le chat le plus dépravé Un monstre de dplicité On peut l'croiser sur une gouttière Ou dans quelque débarras Des que le crime est découvert Macavity, Macavity, Macavity, Macavity Dès que le crime est découvert Macavity n'est pas là! Macavity n'est pas là Il faut chercher le Vieux Mathusalem Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Macavity, l'énigme des chats" Macavity! démoniaque Macavity est une énigme, une patte de velours Un hors-la-loi, pervers en prime, qui frappe nuit et jour Les meilleures sections de Scotland Yard n'ont rien pu contre lui Quand ils explorent les lieux du crime, Macavity s'enfuit Macavity, Macavity, il n'y a qu'un Macavity Lui seul peut faire plier les lois - même la physique s'est convertie Aussitôt qu'il décolle, on ne voit plus que lui Quand on explore les lieux du crime, Macavity s'enfuit Vous pourrez faire vos recherches Dans la cave ou les conduits Mais je ne vous dirai jamais qu'une chose: Macavity s'enfuit Macavity est grand et fin, son poil roux fait fureur Son regard et son allure font de lui une vraie terreur Ses yeux vous tranchent tout comme ses griffes, ses pas sont forts et fiers Il traîne sa queue et ses moustaches dans l'ombre et la poussière Il penche la tête à gauche, à droite - c'est lui le chat-cobra Quand vous croyez qu'il dort déjà, il rugit dans vos bras Macavity, Macavity, il n'y a qu'un Macavity Un diable dans un corps de chat, une bête infâme et pervertie On le croise au fond du parc au point du jour ou dans la nuit Dès que ses crimes sont découverts, Macavity s'enfuit Devant il sait faire bonne figure Souvent derrière, ça barde Ses empreintes sont inconnues par les services de Scotland Yard Quand la cave est retournée Ou quand vos bijoux s'envolent Quand le lait vient à manquer Ou quand votre chien s'affole Quand vos tasses et verres se cassent Ou s'éclipsent sans un bruit Quand tous ces crimes restent une énigme Macavity s'enfuit Macavity, Macavity - il n'y a qu'un Macavity Un chapardeur, un fier(?) charmeur - toutes ses victimes sont averties Il a toujours non pas un seul mais deux-trois alibis Chez qui(?), quelle que soit l'heure du crime, Macavity s'est enfui On raconte que tous les chats dont les méfaits sont bien connus Par exemple Mungojerrie, par exemple Griddlebone Ne sont que des agents secrets du chat sadiquissime C'est lui le seul vrai maître à bord, c'est lui l'Empereur du Crime Macavity, Macavity, il n'y a qu'un Macavity Un diable dans un corps de chat, une bête infâme et pervertie On le croise au fond du parc au point du jour ou dans la nuit Dès que ses crimes sont découverts, Macavity... Macavity... Macavity! Macavity... Quand ses crimes sont découverts, Macavity s'enfuit démoniaque (Demeter exposes Macavity) Macavity! (Macavity Fight) Macavity s'est enfui Le Vieux Deutéronome a besoin de nous Category:Musical Numbers